


A Day Off

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: Female reader wakes up with period pains, the Master tries to help.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	A Day Off

‘Oh God here we go’ was your first thought when you first woke up and you felt the familiar stabbing pan in your uterus, which meant it had been just under a month since you had been travelling with the Master. Last time your period arrived you had the luxury of taking a duvet day with many snacks and films as you could find. 

Now you were with the Master and you knew the last thing he’d let you do would be to stay still. 

So, you hauled yourself up and into the adjoining bathroom clutching your lower stomach. You sorted yourself out and then jumped in the shower, feeling a bit better after your warm shower, you stepped out and dried yourself. Then you heard the familiar four knocks on your door. “Y/N! You up?” 

“Yes Master” you called back. 

“Excellent” (he was in a good mood) “hurry up and get dressed and meet me in the console room in 10 minuets. There’s a Royal Family that needs to influence to the dark side and they have too many crowns.” 

“Right, yes I’m on my way” you said trying to breathe through the pain that had just returned. ‘If this is period pains, what’s childbirth going to be like?’ You thought as you tried to find something suitable but also comfy. You settled with a tight black top and these big blue trousers you had bought from a market planet the Master had taken you to. You put on your trusty old trainers that was perfect for running and kicking down doors. 

You arrived into the console room just as the Master was running around steering his TARDIS, his sleeves were rolled up and he had a serious concentrating look on his face. Every now and again the ship shook as he navigated a particularly tricky patch in the time vortex. 

“Y/N! Turne that leaver would you!” Shouted the Master, pointing to a black leaver opposite you. You rushed forward and cranked the leaver for one turn. 

“Ha! Brilliant!” Yelled the Master, clapping his hands together in glee. You smiled at him, still trying to ignore the pain that seem to be intensifying in your uterus. “Should be plain sailing all the way to Buraka Summon now, we’ll be there in a few moments, now what’s the matter with you?” Asked the Master, raising his eyebrows at you. This was the first time he’d actually looked at you and he seemed, if you didn’t know him better, concerned. 

“Nothing” you lied, looking down at the floor. The Master made his way over to you and grabbed hold of your shoulders and tilted your head up to meet his eyes. 

“Don’t lie to me Y/N, I know when you are lying.” 

‘Damn Telepath’ you thought cheekily, knowing full well that he could hear you. 

Abruptly the pain arrived again making you squeeze your eyes shut and grasp hold of both your stomach and the Master’s shoulder for support. The Master’s voice seemed very far away when he said “woah okay, okay I’ve got you Y/N just breath.” When you opened your eyes, you saw the Master looking at you with a furrowed brow. 

“Come on you, follow me” The Master said taking you over to a two-seater sofa you two would relax and read on every so often. It was just about long enough for you to lie down on. Here the Master pushed you down and stood over you. 

“Right little madam, what do you need hmm?” He asked, hands on his hips. 

“A hot water bottle? Pain relief if you have anything and chocolate?” You asked hoping you weren’t pushing your luck. 

The Master turned on his heel and disappeared off into the TARDIS. He came back with a round disk looking patch, a black blanket and in his other hand he held a glass with a read liquid inside. 

“This” he said, holding up the glass “is a pain killer, it’s gonna taste disgusting but will help. “He handed it to you and you drank it like a shot. He wasn’t wrong, you screwed up your face as the foul liquid went down. 

“Now this is a warming patch, this warming patch will help with the pain too.” he knelt down and pushed up you top with his fingers, exposing your belly. You shivered as he touched your lower abdomen, wishing that he was touching you for another reason. 

“Down girl” he commented as he read your mind and placed the sticky patch on your skin. By now the pain killer was starting to kick in and the stabbing feeling was down to a dull ache. 

“Thank you” you said settling down, picking up a book from the floor. The Master tucked you in with the blanket and then said “we’ve just arrived at Buraka Summon. I’ll go and see the Royal Family myself; you stay here, stay here and rest up.” He turned away to go but then turned back to you “don’t tell anyone I’m being nice to you. It’ll ruin my evil reputation, got it?” 

“Got it” you agreed. The Master kissed you on the forehead and then you watched him leave, picking up his purple jacket on the way. The TARDIS was silent apart from the occasional hum from the consol. 

The Master took a while to come back but when he did, he burst through the TARDIS’ door with his usual flourish. You noted that his jacket was singed and he had an ornate crown perched on top of his head. He started the TARDIS flying again and then looked over at you. 

“Feeling better?” He asked 

“Yes thanks, much better” 

“Good, good.” 

You got up and made your way over to the console, blanket wrapped around your shoulders like a cape and picked at his jacket. 

“What happened out there?” 

“So, turns out that the Royal Family didn’t want to see things my way and the Princess actually didn’t want to let go of her crown, but I got it anyway.” 

“So, I see” you laughed “and your jacket suffered in the process.” 

He looked down at his jacket as if it was the first time, he had noticed that it had previously been burned “you win some, you lose some. I have other jackets.” 

“And you do look fabulous in a crown.” 

The Master winked at you and then dug around in his pocket. “Before I forget here, this is for you.” He produced a brightly wrapped package and gave it to you. You took a bite; it was bitter but still yummy. It had the same consistency as a Milkyway but it smelt like fruit. 

“Sit you arse back down; I’ve got a crown to sell.” 

You did as you were told and watched as your Timelord steered his TARDIS into the vortex.


End file.
